


L o v e - M e

by MKSS



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKSS/pseuds/MKSS
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a horrible case of amnesia and the Akatsuki.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

L o v e - M e

...

"Ughnn…."

"Oh dear, I think he's getting worse grandma." A young girl cried out, her eyes welling up with tears that threatened to fall at the sight of her pale and coughing brother.

The older woman merely clutched the tiny boy tighter to her chest, praying to Kami above that her dear grandchild would be saved from the cold grip of death.

After how may more hours of walking through the cold, harsh rain, the trio had finally arrived at an inn.

It was far from their quaint farming town yet they had no choice but to make the journey on foot.

Yes, the distance was great and the cost was high. However the boy's life was on stake, and if the rumors were true, then the trip would definitely not go to waste.

Many have heard of this healer, one whose skills could rival the medical prowess of the slug princess, yet none of them knew where the medic had come from.

It really was a mind-boggling mystery.

A doctor with no name, no origin, no family.

The only attribute that he or she was known for was her passion for helping others.

She could only hope that there was enough kindness in the healer's heart to mend the body of the boy dying in her arms for free.

They were a poor family, with no money to their name or parents to work for food on the table.

As they entered the wooden establishment, they noticed that they were not the only ones here visiting the famous doctor.

"We're almost there my child…just a little bit longer." The grandmother soothed the boy, who was pale as a ghost and as cold as death itself.

Crowds of sick people were everywhere, all huddling together, and most likely praying as well.

"Brother, oh please big brother don't leave me….not like mommy and daddy did."

The old woman's heart went out to her weeping granddaughter.

However the boy's fever was extremely high, and his body was beyond the help of medicine. They could only hope that this mystery of a doctor could heal him.

Twenty minutes later, they were finally at the front of the line, knocking on the door desperately.

"Please! Help us!"

Not a second later, the door was gone; in its place was the last person the old woman expected to see.

A woman, young and glowing, stood at the entryway, her smile warm and her eyes tender.

And the hair!

Of all the colors it was pink! Pink as the cherry blossoms that fell from the great Sakura tree during the spring time when she was but a child.

"Welcome. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

No words left the old woman's lips.

No, she was too enraptured by the sight of bright green eyes gazing at her with such warmth that she knew….her dear boy would be saved.

"Now let's see about your boy…"

The sweet voice suddenly turned business like as she gestured for the boy to be put into her arms.

The old lady did so with no hesitation whatsoever, trusting this nameless woman with the life, or what's left of it, of her boy.

As if the pinkette could hear her thoughts, She turned and smiled.

"Don't worry, He'll be fine."

And she believed her.

The only strange thing about the young woman was the white strip of cloth wrapped around her head. And on her right temple, was gauze, with spots of blood. Or at least, she assumed it was blood. The color was no longer ruby red but a muddy brown.

Had this young girl been in an accident?

While the pink haired girl worked, her hands glowing a peculiar but cool green, her mind began to wander.

No….she seemed sane.

Then….what had happened for her to sustain such an injury?

...

"Itachi….." The stoic, emotionless voice of their leader called out, his ring glowing in the darkness.

One by one, his followers flickered into existence.

Thanks to the rings they all wore on their fingers, communicating was made easier.

A raven-haired man tilted his head to the side, his blood red eyes glinting wickedly.

The only indication that he heard what their leader had just said.

"Kisame….."

A man, much larger than the last, appeared. His skin was blue and his eyes shark like. Even the grin he sported was a perfect resemblance to that of a blood thirsty shark. He hefted his equally large sword and settled it on his shoulder, waiting for leader to continue.

"Sasori…Deidara…."

Two figures suddenly turned visible. One had long blonde locks and the other had shorter red hair. Both were artists and both were mad for their craft.

The silence that followed was tense and filled with a sense of foreboding.

And then finally, Akatsuki's leader spoke.

"You four will search for a medic who is hidden deep within the border of fire country."

The figures did not speak or move; only listened for more information on their new target.

"I have heard of her skills and she will be perfect for my plan."

The quiet atmosphere stretched on.

"Itachi and Kisame will lead the mission since they have recently done a job for me in that particular area not three months prior to today."

The Uchiha simply nodded while his partner grinned like a maniac.

"Do not underestimate this girl. She is more than a mere healer. She is the Hokage's apprentice."

There were no outward signs of surprise, however there were many looks sent the leader's way.

One was apathetic.

One was malicious.

One was indifferent like the first, and the last held amusement.

"Bring her to me unharmed…..Go."

As the images of his followers flickered away, He whispered another bit of information.

The blank expression on his face transforming into one of interest.

Sadly, only Itachi was left. Only his image was still visible, meaning that he was the only one who would hear the important words about to leave Pein's lips.

"Another thing, it's been rumored that she has lost her memory of her past. So I suggest you four take advantage of her…unfortunate situation."

...

Sakura smiled, happy that she was able to save yet another life today.

It filled her entire being with happiness, watching that little boy glow with youth and good health. A complete and utter contrast to his earlier state, which was cold, pale and unmoving.

When she was about to close the door to her small little apartment deep within the woods, a hand shot out of nowhere, gripping the wood so hard she was afraid that the door would splinter under the pressure.

Green eyes clashed with a dark hazel.

"Remember me little girl?"


	2. R u m o r s

"Remember me little girl?" 

…

Instead of jumping in fright or simply slamming the door, the pink haired medic did the last thing Sasori and Deidara expected. 

She welcomed them inside. 

They both glanced at each other quickly then to the forest behind them. The blonde shrugged, clearly unprepared to be treated so well and warmly by the very person they were expected to kidnap. 

Both artists immediately had their hands on their respective weapons. Strings and clay. Maybe this was some elaborate plot to have them show even the slightest sign of weakness before she attacked. 

"I feel Uchiha's glare from here yeah." Deidara muttered under his breath as they crossed the threshold. 

"That's much better. At least you're both out of the cold. Well to answer your question...I'm afraid not. But is there anything I can do for you?" She tilted her head in genuine curiosity, further dumbfounding both men before her. 

She can't possibly be serious.

Sasori knew coming from their previous battle that the kunoichi was physically strong and pathetically kind hearted which was why she was able to fight so well and connect with his grandmother. Yet even he knew that she wouldn't be this forgiving as to forget their history. 

It all seemed extremely strange. 

Also it destroyed the redhead's plans to battle the girl then and there, this time with him victorious and she limp and bloody, ready to be made into a marionette to add to his collection. However it simply wasn't as tempting. To fight someone who wasn't ready. 

Before either man could deliver a quick blow to the back of her head which would have rendered her unconscious, a third and fourth party entered the small room. 

"Apologies for disturbing you like this miss. Also for my acquaintances. They are rather...impatient." 

Sasori remained blank faced while Deidara rolled his blue eye at Itachi's words. They both didn't move though, fully aware that if the Uchiha had made himself known and began talking, a plan was unfolding. The man barely spoke to his own partner, so conversing with the teammate of his brother seemed odd at the very least. 

Sakura bit her lower lip as her eyes met with each man towering over her in the room. Clearly curious as to their presence and their strange behaviour. Yet strangely enough, not afraid. 

"It's alright. As a medic I've become used to people coming in asking for help, regardless of the time. But from what I can see, no one seems to be injured." 

Calculating green eyes clashed with a dark blood red. 

"You are correct. No one is in need of your medical expertise...for now." 

A pink brow arched at his statement. 

"However we may need your assistance in the future." 

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori shared a quick glance, communicating the same message. 

What the hell was he doing? 

She crossed her arms over her chest, no longer seeming curious but apprehensive. 

"Okay. If that situation were to happen, then all of you are more than welcome here. I treat everyone, regardless of who they are or where they're from, free of charge." 

If they were surprised before then they were all shocked now. Except Itachi. He merely stepped forward until he was right in front of Sakura. 

"I'm glad to hear that. Which makes you the perfect candidate for this position." 

"And what is that exactly?" 

Red eyes seemed to glint under the florescent light bulbs hanging above their heads. 

"Akatsuki's personal medic."

…

AN: *looks down shamefully* I know. It's been a while but I'm finally getting off my ass to get some writing done. Thank you to those who still stuck by my fanfics despite the barely there updates. This one's for you all.


	3. R e c r u i t m e n t

"Akatsuki's personal medic." 

…

"What's that?" She questioned.

"What do you mean what's that yeah?" The blonde asked, his one blue eye wide in disbelief. 

"Akatsuki. I don't think I've heard of that before. Is that a hospital or association-" 

"You've got to be joking. You seriously don't remember-" 

The dark haired man immediately locked eyes with the loud blonde. Some kind of silent communication went on between them because he backed up, his hands shoved into his pockets and eyes elsewhere. 

"Akatsuki is a private organization handled by our superior. Although we excel in all matters of shinobi, we need someone who specializes in healing." 

Red eyes clashed with green again.

"Okay then...well...No."

Silence hung heavy in the air, awkward and tense. However it seemed the red eyed man wasn't used to hearing the word "no". Instead of accepting her reply and walking out with his friends, he pulled out a chair, sat down and looked completely at ease. 

"Care to elaborate why?" 

Obviously he wasn't going to make this easy for her. 

Sakura could feel herself starting to get impatient. True, she opened her home to anyone who needed help and stands by the oath until now. Yet she had a feeling these men weren't going to leave her alone any time soon. Of all the medics in the world, why her? It was the middle of the night, her head throbbed painfully and her warm, if not slightly lumpy, futon was calling out to her. 

"Only if you explain why choose me, out of all the healers out there." 

And she definitely wasn't going to be treated like a little girl in her own living room. Sakura stood her ground and crossed her arms across her chest, daring anyone to test her already shortening patience. It seemed the men in the vicinity seemed wary and tense, ready for a fight judging by how tightly coiled their muscles were and where exactly their hands were situated. From where she was standing, her eyes caught an almost comically large sword wrapped in bandages, strings and clay. Only the very calm, dark haired man before her was empty handed. Which made her feel even more anxious. Was he so powerful that he didn't even need a weapon in his palm? 

The pinkette had heard of ninjas before from those she had nursed back to health. Apparently life outside wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but was actually kunai and senbon needles tipped in poison. She wasn't afraid exactly. The idea of all those weapons didn't frighten her as much as it should have. What did bother her was all the pain it inflicted. All these ninjas fight and for what? Money? Fame? Judging by all the talk and whispers she's heard, it was better to remain hidden in the forest. Heal those who got hurt in battle than get involved. 

"We've heard of your medical skills. That of course is what piqued our interest in the first place." He tilted his head as if in deep thought as he regarded her with hooded eyes.   
"Many have been at death's door yet are now in amazing health as soon as they visited you."

The other men chose to lean against the walls of her small home. Sakura noted how the blue one made sure to place his weapon on the door, its weight making the wood creak pathetically. 

"However it's your clear unbiased judgement that makes you the obvious choice." 

"I'm sure there are other medics who are like that." 

He shook his head slightly at her response.

"Unfortunately they are not. Most are affiliated with a shinobi village therefore do not help those who are considered...threats." He gave a pointed look to their cloaks which had the same print and colors. 

Red, black and white. 

"Akatsuki means the dawn. We mean to help others but the vast majority view us as criminals, a danger to their villages because of the power we each hold." 

Suddenly the largest of the group spoke, teeth easily as sharp as any of her tools. 

"So you'd see how it's pretty damn hard to get an honest medic who won't...I dunno, slit our throats while healing us for some cash or loyalty to their leaders."

Slowly Sakura began to understand their predicament.

"Okay. That makes sense." She muttered before running her hands through her pink hair, the strands were long and tangled easily.   
"But I don't want to get involved in any fight or side with anyone. That's why I like being in the middle of the wilderness, away from any struggle and drama. I'm perfectly content where I am." 

She sighed at their tenacity. Which in hindsight was quite flattering. It wasn't everyday that people came to her house in an attempt to hire her. 

"For now. But is this what you want for the rest of your life? These four walls and nothing but trees for company?"

"Well...not exactly."

"You have potential and skill. Why just settle for helping a few nameless faces when you can be a part of something that gives you purpose?" 

"If I do that then it makes me no different from any of those medics affiliated with a shinobi village." 

He shook his head again, his expression unchanging. 

"Those people are loyal to their respective villages because of blood. They do their duty out of mere obligation. What we're offering you is a choice. If you do not agree with our ideals and way of life, then you simply return to your life here in the woods."

At that the pinkette stopped, her eyes suddenly everywhere but on him. 

He made a good point. Inwardly she groaned at his perceptiveness and ability to find the only chink in her armor. He was right. Yes, she enjoyed the isolation from the world yet at the same time she felt something was missing from her life, something she couldn't exactly place. 

When she no longer replied and the silence stretched on even longer than the first one, the dark haired man stood up, turned on his heel and quietly made his way to the door. His friends left first, but not before looking back at her one last time, their gazes a mix of sheer incredulity and confusion. Once he was the last to leave, he spoke again, this time he didn't face her. She only saw his red and black cloak billowing in the slight breeze.

"We'll be here until tomorrow morning. I hope you reconsider our offer." 

And they were gone, leaving her in the suddenly empty living room with more questions than answers.

…

"What the fucking hell Itachi?!" Kisame grunted as he used his large sword to cut a chunk of wood in half for a fire. 

"Tch...keep your voice down." 

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Hidan yeah." 

"Don't insult me Deidara."

"Oh but you make it so easy." He smirked. 

"She's lost her memory." Sasori muttered as he carefully detangled a wire from one of his puppets. 

"Hn…"

"How did you know?" 

"If you waited for my orders instead of fulfilling some petty revenge then you would know her predicament." 

Everyone went quiet after that. 

"She won't say yes. And we're gonna have to knock her out and carry her back to the base yeah." 

"We'll see." 

…

Dawn broke, rays of sunlight lighting up the greenery around them. All males present were packed and there was still no sign of a pink haired medic. 

"Told ya Itachi. Guess it's time to hit-" 

"Hit what?" 

All four men froze and turned to see Sakura, a curious and almost innocent expression on her face. 

Kisame abruptly dropped his sword and scratched the back of his head. 

"T-the road. It's time to hit the road right guys?" 

Deidara chuckled at the mist nin's expense while Sasori gave a blank stare. The Uchiha on the other hand tilted his head, the only acknowledgement of the girl's presence. 

She was dressed in civilian clothes. No boots, arm guards or shin guards nor any kind of armour. No scrolls or weapons, just a plain white blouse and fitted white pants. Sakura definitely didn't look like a Hokage's apprentice. Rather she seemed like an ordinary villager. 

"Don't get the wrong idea here guys. The fact I'm going doesn't mean I officially work with you. This is more of a probation period. The second I feel uncomfortable I'm leaving. Got that?" 

Although she seemed small and fragile due to her hair color and overall appearance, there was no mistaking the strength or intensity in her eyes and voice. 

"Works for us yeah."


End file.
